1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of providing lighting for outdoor structures which incorporate the use of the structure to provide both decorative lighting and illumination of the area adjacent the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the incorporation of a lighting element into a physical body has been known. The following prior art references are relevant to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 541,337 issued to Sieburg on Jun. 18, 1895 for “Illuminated Column” (hereafter the “Sieburg Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 785,695 issued to Munns on Mar. 21, 1905 for “Column, Pedestal, Or Similar Decorative Architectural Structure” (hereafter the “Munns Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,211 issued to De Palma on Jul. 30, 1912 for “Illuminated Enameled Metal Barber's Pole” (hereafter the “De Palma Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,255 issued to Lanmon on Oct. 18, 1955 for “Railing Light” (hereafter the “Lanmon Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,715 issued to Wedding on Mar. 26, 1985 for “Post Light” (hereafter the “Wedding Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,211 issued to Pratt on Jun. 23, 1987 for “Frame Structure” (hereafter the “Pratt Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,950 B1 issued to Natoli on Jan. 14, 2003 for “Lighted Newel Post” (hereafter the “Natoli Patent”).
The Sieburg Patent which issued in 1895 discloses the concept of providing illumination through a decorative column but not a structural column. Referring to the first column beginning on Line 40, the Sieburg Patent states:                “The capital C for the column, extends with its bottom a short distance above the upper edge of the shaft B, as is plainly shown in FIG. 2, and the said capital is supported by an arch D emanating from the entablature E, fastened to a wall or otherwise supported in any suitable manner.” Therefore, what this is showing is that the column in Sieburg is not a structural column, but is strictly and solely a decorative column and does not serve any structural purpose.”        
The Munns Patent discloses a structural column made of translucent rock such as gypsum which has a source of illumination within the stone. A critical difference between the Munns Patent and the present invention is that the Munns column is not illuminated through a glass, but is illuminated through translucent stone so it is not illuminated through any glass or art glass. Further, Munns used the concept of hollowing out stone because he couldn't figure out how to use glass as a structural material.
The De Palma Patent which issued in 1912 discloses an illuminated barber's pole.
The 1955 Lanmon Patent discloses a light that is combined with a railing in a manner such that the light is concealed within the railing but can be used to illuminate portions of the railing. It is also designed to illuminate stairs.
The Wedding Patent is a post light having an upstanding elongate main body portion of decorative appearance, preferably made of concrete and having a hollow interior in which is disposed lengthwise a weather impervious tubular conduit. An annular member is attached on top of the tubular conduit and supports a light bulb socket. This patent discloses the concept of having an elongated porch light illuminated from within.
The Pratt Patent discloses a frame structure for support and display of stained glass artwork that includes a metal structural frame assembly and an opaque reflector panel secured to the rear of the structural metal frame assembly. Specifically, this invention relates to frame structures for mounting works of art and for displaying light transmitting works of art in sheet form such as stained glass and the like.
The Natoli Patent which issued on Jan. 14, 2003 is a lighted newel post. A newel post system contains a light emitting source, such as a halogen and/or fluorescent bulb. The system includes a newel post with a central bore for installing the light source and openings which permit the light to be emitted external of the newel post. A newel post is a bannister at the end of the stairs that is the first heavy column before you go up the railing. The innovation relates to a newel post system for a banister positioned adjacent a stairway comprising a light emitting source, a newel post with a base, said newel post being mounted at said base, said light emitting source located therein, and including at least one opening permitting said light emitting source to provide illumination external to said newel post along said stairway, said newel post having an upper portion having a decorative design, said newel post functioning as part of the banister and a low voltage power source providing electricity to the light emitting source.
While the prior art has disclosed various decorative columns which are illuminated from within, those columns do not provide structural support for a roof or any type of super structure such as a supporting beam. Other prior art has disclosed a supporting structure with illumination but does not include the use of glass as part of the structural support member. There is significant need for an improved structural member incorporating the use of glass which can be illuminated from within.